Embodiments relate to immersive viewing systems.
Sony's HMZ-T1 and HMZ-T2 personal viewers provide forty-five (45) degrees field-of-view (FOV), while the Google Glass only offers twenty (20) degrees FOV. Additionally, the cost of the Sony and Google technologies and larger FOV devices may be high due to the use of custom displays. At the other extreme, movies and television (TVs) can provide stereopsis, but do not provide the full 3D experience because of the lack of full immersion and motion simulation achieved by having a large FOV. Furthermore, such movie and television technology require either polarization or stroboscopic synchronization to achieve the 3D effect, thus again considerably increasing the cost of the system.